Sunshine in the Clouds
by eyesofasweetheart
Summary: Bella is a college student who has trust issues with men bacause of a traumatic event from her past but she can't get enough of her online friend velvetkeys aka Edward who calls her sweetheart.
1. Too much partying

**My active imagination just can't stop with the ideas. I just had to do this. **

* * *

I pushed through the endless crowds of the hallway determined to make it to my room. There was another party going on in this area tonight. Constant chatter from my peers was mixed in with loud, crappy, and useless rap music. The many college students held red plastic glasses full of some kind of alcoholic beverage while I carried a bag with food from Subway in one arm and books in my other arm.

My fellow college peers see me as a stereotypical nerd but I'm really not. I'm just not into the partying scene and I have my reasons. Partying means alcohol and alcohol clouds the brain and makes a person act stupid and different. In my mother's case, alcohol just makes her miserable, bitchy, and stubborn.

My mother is an alcoholic. Has been one since I was twelve after my father walked out on us. Alcohol is like the oxygen she breathes; it's that important to her. My mothers alcoholism is the reason I avoid parties and alcohol altogether.

Of course I just had to pick the largest college in Seattle, and have my dorm in the area that is popular for parties. Hell I think some of the people here are just here for the parties and not the education. My roommate Jessica loves to party. She loves to party and go shopping. I don't think I've ever seen her study once. I think she even came into our dorm high last night.

I'm in my second year of college under an English major. It is my dream to get through college so I have a ticket out of Washington. I refuse to be held back here by my alcoholic mother and father who only comes around when he wants money.

Yep, he had abandoned us but when I was sixteen he magically appeared into my life again. He gave me some fake bittersweet speech about how he misses me, and that he wants to be apart of my life. He conned money out of me and I did not here from him again for a year. Every year around the same time he stumbles into my life for money but I reject him every time. I won't make that mistake again.

I rounded the corner pushing through another group of people. I walked to my dorm room were the door was open and a small group of girls my age were inside grinding on each other.

"Jessica, what the hell! I told you I need to study tonight." I scoffed.

"Bella!" She screeched pulling herself from her friends. I regretted coming in here after seeing who she is dancing with. You got Lauren Mallory who is a Jessica wannabe, Tanya Denali the town slut who tries to hide the STD she picked up in High School, and Jane Volturi a walking bitch.

"Can't you and your hoes move the party out of the room with the others?" I saw the other girls scowl at me but I ignored it.

"This is my room too Bella, and we want to hang out in here." She tried looking stern but instead burst out in laughter for reasons that are unknown to me.

"Yeah, Bella. Why don't you go to the library with the rest of the nerds." Jane spoke icily to me.

"Fuck you!" I spat. I reached around Jessica to grab my laptop bag and stormed out of the room.

Jessica does this to me every time she decides she does not want to party with the main crowd. She and her hoes will gather in our dorm and won't leave for hours. I tried studying when they were in the dorm once but I could not stay focused and they kept getting up in my face, making me uncomfortable and pissed off. I missed out on a lot of studying as a result and did not do to good on a test.

I tried talking to my RA about the partying going around in the dorms but she and the other RA's won't do anything because they're apart of that scene.

I ate my sub from Subway on a bench outside of the library. No eating allowed in the library unfortunately. I entered the library and found my favorite spot in the far back. There were actually a lot of people in the library tonight. Not as big as the party group but a decent number.

I pulled out my laptop and books and began intently studying for my English exam. I was about ten minutes in when my AIM messenger popped up with an IM.

**velvetkeys: Hello, Sweetheart. :)**

I smiled, feeling my bad mood dissipate.

The IM is from my friend Edward.

Well he is more than a friend. I consider him my best friend but I think there is more to it. The way we are with each other is like we're a couple but I don't think that very often since it is purely an online relationship. We've never even seen a picture of each other even though we have shared our appearance with one another.

We met on some crappy chat room were people go when they're bored.

Yep, I had ended up one of those chat rooms. It was about four months ago. I had done all the studying I could. I had no homework to do. No friends to go out with. I was truly bored so I went to that website and met Edward. We took the chat to AIM and have grown close since.

**bellamarie: Hey… **

_**velvetkeys is typing **_

His screename is beautiful. Apparently his sister helped him pick it out. He plays the piano, which is were keys comes from but the velvet part his sister added.

**velvetkeys: What's the matter sweetheart?**

**bellamarie: What? Huh? How do you know that something is the matter?**

**velvetkeys: I usually get a more enthusiastic greeting from you. Now tell me what's the matter.**

**bellamarie: Another party going around in the dorms. Jessica and her hoes have taken residence in the room tonight. I guess Jess forgot when I told her I wanted to study in the room instead of the library tonight.**

**velvetkeys: I'm sorry sweetheart. People in college love to party, its uncontrollable. **

**bellamarie: Please tell me you were not one of those people in your youth.**

**velvetkeys: Okay 1) I was not one of those people even though my best friend loved dragging me to them and 2) Youth? You make that sound so past tense. I still am in my youth. 28 is not old.**

I am a walking contradiction. I have serious trust issues with men but I can get online and talk to a guy who is eight years older than me.

His age has never been a bother to me. According to Edward, my age has never been a bother either. He is easy to talk to. His every thought is not motivated by sex and partying. He actually listens to me and I listen back.

He knows everything about me… well almost everything. Edward knows about my trust issues with men but I have not told him why. He knows about my mom being an alcoholic but he does not know of the things that happened in my life because of it. I'm not ready to go down that road yet. Not online at least.

I know almost everything about Edward too. He is twenty-eight years old. Playing the piano is his greatest passion and gets paid a lot of money to teach people to play it. He has never been married but has recently broken off an engagement. His best friend is dating his sister and unlike me he is close to his parents.

The one thing we have in common is that we were both born and raised in Washington. He was raised in a small town called Forks why I was raised here in Seattle. He got out of Washington ten years ago and now lives in sunny California.

**bellamarie: You just keep those thoughts of denial for when you turn thirty. lol ;)**

**velvetkeys: Keep laughing sweetheart but you'll understand when you're my age.**

**bellamarie: That's a long time away babe…**

Regret washed through me after I hit send. I had never been that bold or had called him babe before. Sure we flirt but he never expected me to give him a nickname when he started calling me sweetheart.

**velvetkeys: Babe? Babe. I like that. ;)**

Regret gone. If he likes it, then I will continue to call him that.

**velvetykeys: …So what are you doing sweetheart?**

**bellamarie: At the library. Was studying till you IM'd me. And no you did not interrupt me. I think I needed the distraction anyways.**

I get so annoyed when the party scene prevents me from studying but when I talk to Edward it is like nothing else matters.

Hypocrisy much?

**velvetkeys: Well you get back to studying because I have to leave here in a few minutes.**

**bellamarie: :( Why?**

**velvetkeys: Tonight is Jasper and Alice's engagement party. Oh, Jasper has made me one of his groomsmen by the way.**

**bellamarie: Was that Alice's doing?**

**velvetkeys: Actually no. It was his choice. We are back on good terms.**

According to Edward, Jasper and Alice have been dating for three years. On their second anniversary Jasper got called to Iraq. He is a medic in the army. It about broke Alice's heart since Jasper never told her that he re-enlisted. An unhappy Alice made Edward unhappy. Alice and Edward were angry at Jasper for the longest time till he came home wounded. Alice and Edward changed there tune and with the life altering experience Jasper went through, he decided to propose to Alice and get out of the army.

**bellamarie: That's great, Edward. Really great.**

**velvetkeys: Yeah… ugh I am sorry sweetheart but I got to go and get ready. We will talk later as always. Good luck with your studies but don't study to hard. Enjoy your Friday night.**

**bellamarie: Thanks. I'll try. Let me know how the party goes. Good night babe.**

**velvetkeys: Good night sweetheart.**

_**velvetkeys is offline.**_

The usual sadness I feel whenever Edward and I say goodbye creeped up on me. He is about the only true friend I have in this world. I was a bit of a loaner in high school but found my social skills to be improved in college. I have maybe two friends away from Edward. I'm not as close to them as I am Edward but we do hang out occasionally.

Angela I have known since Freshman year. She is also an English major so we have a lot of the same classes and her dorm room is in the same hall as mine.

Then there is Rosalie. Rosalie is not in college but we know each other through work. We're both waitresses at a local diner. I work part time while Rose works full time. We don't get to hangout much because Rose is either working or taking care of her three year old daughter.

I could try and put myself out there more. Make some new friends but I just don't feel that desire to. I don't want to make to anymore roots here. I only have two and half more years of college to go and I will be out of this town.

I've survived a year and half without much of a social life and have been just fine.

And I will continue to be fine.

Plus I have Edward now. It may be an online thing but I still have him and he takes that _fine_ line to great.


	2. Bad day

**Bella is somewhat OOC in this. I'm not good at IC. Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

"Bella… Bella… Bella, wake up." I felt a strong grip on my shoulders shaking me awake. Through my blurred vision and fatigue I could feel slight pain in my neck and back. I groaned. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Bella…" The voice that was pestering me was more clear now. The voice was soft and concerned.

"Angela," I breathed out and started to sit up.

"You fell asleep again." A telltale blush tinted my face. I am always falling asleep in the library and I hated it. I prefer sleeping the comfort of my own bed. Not in a hard chair with my face pressed down onto the cold table.

"Damn it. What time is it?" I asked Angela as I sat up adjusting my body; grunting through the pain in my neck and back.

"A little past nine." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

Past nine… fuck.

This is just great. I have to be to work at ten. I am still tired, and running on only four hours of sleep will not help me at all. My bad mood from last night was back and full force. I had stayed up studying to about five in the morning. The party in the dorms had not died down then and I was so tired that sleep involuntarily claimed me.

"Well this is just great. I am so sick of spending my nights in the library because people like wasting there time with partying!" My voice was loud. A little to loud for a library but I did not care.

"You know Bella if you ever need to get away from that stuff you can always come with me to Ben's apartment. He has a guest room you can always crash in if you need to get away from the dorms."

Angela was referring to her boyfriend Ben. He is a few years older than us and graduated college last year. He has an apartment that Angela has been frequenting a lot. I envied her for being able to get away. Her offer was very nice. She has always been a caring person but I'm not about to intrude on her and Ben's privacy.

"Thanks Ang but I should be able to study and get a good night sleep in my own room. They," _They_ meaning the college students who have nothing better to do than party and not take college seriously. "Can't party forever."

Angela let out a quiet laugh. "That's one of the things I like about you, Bella. You don't put up with other people's crap. I wish I had your courage."

"No you don't Angela. You're loveable just as you are. Don't change for anyone." I told her sincerely.

I'm not the type of person who likes to follow crowds or images. I like to be different; maybe even unique but that is too much of a stretch. I don't care what people think about me. I have come off as bitchy to some people because of my attitude. My bitchiness was drilled into me after dealing with my drunk mom for the past eight years. I only show my bitchiness when people piss me off or when I'm in a bad mood. I am truly a carefree nice person looking to make my way through the world.

Angela smiled at me then handed me a coffee cup and an apple cinnamon muffin from the local coffee shop.

"Thank you, Ang. I really need this." I practically inhaled the hot liquid which I tasted to be a caramel cappuccino; my favorite. The apple cinnamon muffin is also my favorite. It is my main breakfast here at college. It never gets old.

"No problem, Bella."

We walked back to the dorm. The atmosphere was deadly quiet and it was a nice relief. When I got to my room my bad mood was pushed up a notch. Jessica was sprawled out on my bed. Her mini skirt was hiked up her leg showing off her lacy thong; a sight that makes me want to gag. The room was trashed with empty cups and pizza boxes.

"I'm not cleaning this shit up again." I muttered to myself and moved around the room getting ready for work. I did not have time to shower but I brushed my teeth after finishing my breakfast. I changed into my work clothes, which consisted of stretchy black pants, a red shirt with the diner logo and my nametag, all paired with a black apron.

When I got to work the diner which was halfway full of customers and my manager was in even more of a bad mood than me. She is always in a bad mood really; like she is PMSing twenty-four seven.

"Miranda, do you know were Rosalie is?" Catherine, my boss barked at my fellow co-worker as she carried a huge tray of food out into the main area.

"No," She mouthed quickly.

"Bella, do you know were Rosalie is?" She was barking at me now.

"No, but I can see if I can get a hold of her."

"Please do!" She said icily and stared at me. I grabbed out my cell phone and dialed Rose. Rose is never usually late but Saturday's are our busiest days, and one worker short can make things stressful and send Catherine of on the warpath.

"_Bella… I know. I know I'm running late. Catherine is pissed isn't she?" _Rosalie answered the phone already knowing why I am calling.

"As usual," I muttered and turned away from Catherine. "Where are you?"

"_Sydney woke up sick this morning and my babysitter bailed on me at the last minute. I called my mom three times before she finally picked up and I practically had to beg her to watch Syd for me."_

Poor Rosalie. She can never seem to get a break. She is a year older than me and is greatly struggling to support herself and her daughter, Sydney. Sydney's father bailed on Rose while she was still pregnant. He pays child support but he is always skimping on it or sending small amounts. Sydney is the most important person in Rose's life and she loves her more than anything in the world but I can imagine her life would be some much better if she had not become a mom so young.

"_I just dropped Sydney off. Tell Catherine I will be there in ten minutes."_

"Okay. Don't stress Rose. I'll see if I can hold off Catherine till you get here."

We said our goodbyes and I turned back around to Catherine. She looked annoyed and placed her hands on her hips waiting for my explanation.

"She will be here in ten minutes. Sydney woke up sick this morning and her babysitter bailed so she had to take Sydney to her mom's house."

"Well she could have called and told us she was going to be late." I mentally rolled my eyes. I'm not even sure sex can please this always unhappy woman.

"Catherine…" I am heading into dangerous waters here but this is my bitchy side and bad mood coming in. "Give Rose a break. Jeez. You have four kids and you had your oldest when you were younger than Rose. You must understand what she is going through. I'm sure the other people here don't mind picking up the slack for ten minutes. It won't kill us."

An unnerving silence followed my speech and I could only hope that Catherine is not thinking of firing me. I need my job. If I got fired I can probably find another one because I have waitress experience from when I worked during High School but I don't want to deal with the stress of trying to find a job.

"Okay, then. You can go take orders for the big family that just came in." She pointed over to the giant booth were about eight people sat. This time I literally rolled my eyes as I walked away from Catherine. She acts like serving that big family is such a punishment.

Rosalie arrived after ten minutes like she said she would. Catherine did not give her hard time but just glared at her and told her not to be late again.

"I am so surprised that she did not bitch at me the moment I walked in the door."

"Well I think whatever I said to her satiated her anger somewhat."

"What did you say to her exactly?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"I just told her that she should give you a break. Especially since she knows what you're going through. Then she sent me off to serve the big family in the corner."

Rosalie laughed. "Thank you. I don't think I would have been able to stand her bitching today. I had to fight with Sydney to get her to bed last night, then she wakes up sick. And don't even get my started on my mother. I almost had to scream at her for help. I just need a fucking stress free break from everything." That much was true. She looked more tired than me. She is a full time mom.

"My thanksgiving break is next week. Why don't you go out and I can come over and watch Syd. I'm not going home for thanksgiving and don't feel like spending the whole week in the dorm. I don't even have plans for Thanksgiving day either."

"I don't have plans either. I was thinking of ordering a thanksgiving dinner but it is too costly." She looked sad as she said this.

"Well who says we have to follow tradition. The diner is not open on Holidays so I will be over on Thanksgiving day. I will order a pizza, get some junk food and I will bring over some DVD's - Desperate Housewives and True Blood which I just picked up season two of last weekend. And I can rent some cartoons for Syd."

Rosalie and I both love Desperate Housewives and True Blood. Those are the two things that had us bonding when we first met.

"That sounds great Bella. It's been awhile since I've been able to eat junk food and enjoy TV."

To be honest – and I would never tell Rose this but I could care less about traditional Thanksgiving dinners. The last time I had one of those was when I was eleven, a year before my father left. Holidays became non-existent in Renee's mind after Charlie left. She did not even know what the date was on Christmas the year my father left. Since I have not had a traditional Thanksgiving dinner in nine years, it is just not all that important to me.

I sometimes wonder though. Would things be different if my mom had not drowned her sorrows in alcohol?

* * *

**velvetkeys: How was your day sweetheart?**

**bellamarie: Long and very frustrating. I fell asleep in the library again. Dealt with my bitchy boss. Then I got into a fight with Jessica because she had not cleaned up the mess in our room when I got back from work. **

**velvetkeys: I'm sorry sweetheart. Can you possibly change dorm rooms with the new semester next year?**

**bellamarie: Sadly no, since I paid to have the room for the whole school year.**

**velvetkeys: I see. Well Bella just keep fighting then. I know you probably don't want to hear that but you're a strong person and if you keep up fighting, you might just crack Jessica eventually.**

I smiled. He always knows what to say to make me feel better.

**bellamarie: Good idea. Hopefully it works. Anyways, tell me about the engagement party. Was it fun?**

**velvetkeys: It was quite the night. Alice overdid it with the decorations but that is Alice for you, but it was nice party. Good food, champagne, lots a speeches, and dancing. The highlight of the night was when my friend Emmett gave an embarrassing speech about Alice and Jasper, and decided to take his clothes off.**

**bellamarie: Lol. He uh… he uh must have had a lot of champagne then?**

I have a one track mind about alcohol thanks to my mom.

**velvetkeys: Actually he had only one glass. He was taking off his clothes because he was dancing to some really bad pop music. Lol. It made Alice mad but he had everyone laughing when the song was over.**

**bellamarie: Sounds fun. Have Alice and Jasper set a date yet?**

**velvetkeys: Not an official one but they're leaning toward a spring wedding next year. **

**bellamarie: That soon? They only got engaged a month ago. **

**velvetkeys: I'm surprised too. They're were originally planning to be engaged for a year max because Alice wanted to plan the perfect wedding but she has been doing that since she was ten. I guess they don't want to wait forever now.**

**bellamarie: It's the power of love I guess. **

I've never been in love. I had an off and on boyfriend in High School and went on a few dates with someone named Mike during my first year of college but I broke that off when he became to clingy. He still approaches me every now and then for a date but I just turn him down.

**velvetkeys: Yeah, I know all about that power. :(**

**bellamarie: Edward, don't let that get to you. Victoria was a slut. She lied to you for months and cheated on you. She is not worth your sad thoughts. You will find someone who is worthy of your love one day I just know it.**

**velvetkeys: And that is why you're my sweetheart.**

His sweetheart? _His_ sweetheart? Were did that come from? What does he even mean by that?

**bellamarie: Your sweetheart?**

**velvetkeys: Yes, my sweetheart. If that makes you uncomfortable…**

**bellamarie: It doesn't… I did not expect it but I kinda like it. :)**

Like it… Like it a lot. More like adore it. It makes me feel _loved_.

* * *

**I don't want to rush this story but I will say this since there will be no Edward point of view in this story but he is crushing on her and they're going to fall in love as they grow closer as friends. They are going to meet offline too. It just can't be rushed. **


	3. He wants to meet?

**Those reviews make me smile. :) Thank you. There is a lot of IMing in this chapter. Just a warning. **

**

* * *

****bellamarie: It's Saturday night. If you want to go out, go out. You don't have to hold back because of me. **

Conversation went back to normal after Edward called me _his_ sweetheart. During the conversation Edward got a text message from Emmett asking him to go out but Edward said he wanted to stay on here and talk to me. He also made a point to mention that he did not want to leave me alone either.

I had to wonder which one it really is. Does he really want to stay on here and talk to me? Or is he afraid to leave me alone because I would most likely spend the rest of this night cooped up in the dorm reading.

**velvetkeys: I'm not holding back. Emmett only wants me to go out with him so I can be his wingman and designated driver; I'm not feeling up to it. Like I said I'd rather stay on here and talk to you anyways.**

Inside my heart was beating happily and erratically. He wants to spend more time with me. He wants to spend more time with me. _He wants to spend more time with me_!

I smacked myself against my forehead.

I really need to stop getting so excited. It's not a big deal that he wants to spend more time with me. We're always having long conversations on AIM. Our longest conversation so far has lasted almost eight hours.

**bellamarie: Do you have plans for thanksgiving? I'm going to a friends house but we're just doing pizza and junk food though.**

**velvetkeys: I was supposed to be flying to Forks for thanksgiving with my parents but they are on Vacation in Paris. So I'm going to Alice and Jasper's. Alice is cooking her first thanksgiving dinner. Pizza and junk food? No turkey?**

**bellamarie: They're vacationing in Paris during the thanksgiving holiday? Wow. Yep... pizza and junk food. My friend and I were going to order turkey and all the fixings but we are not feeling up to tradition. So were getting pizza junk food, and watching DVD's.**

**velvetkeys: The last vacation my parents went on was a long long time ago. I was eleven and Alice was eight. We went to New York but really Mom, Alice, and I vacationed while dad went to medical conferences. **

**velvetkeys: Pizza and junk food for thanksgiving; that actually sounds good. **

**bellamarie: Well they sure are lucky. I'd love to go to Paris one day; even England and Italy. And it does sound good. I have not had a thanksgiving since I was eleven really so I'm content with pizza and junk food.**

**velvetkeys: You have not had a thanksgiving since you were eleven? Why… wait, because of your mom right?**

There is no way for someone to be subtle with IM but that's okay. At least he guessed why instead me having to explain.

**bellamarie: Yeah… the same goes for Christmas and any other important date. She actually managed to remember my birthday – on my fifteenth birthday but that's because she forced herself to be sober for a week for job interviews.**

**velvetkeys: I'm sorry sweetheart. **

**bellamarie: Don't say your sorry. It's not your fault. I don't need pity anyways.**

It really irks me when people say sorry when they have no reason too. The gesture is nice but why apologize when you did not do anything, plus it's another way for people to pity me and I don't need pity.

I don't want pity. I somehow survived drunk Renee. I'm stronger than people think.

**velvetkeys: Trust me when I say this sweetheart, I'm not trying to give out pity. It appalls me that your mother is forgetful… I mean I know it's the alcohol but still. You deserve better sweetheart.**

**bellamarie: Thank you… can we change the subject now? Please. :)**

**velvetkeys: Anything for you. :)**

**bellamarie: Okay… So, Angela got me to read this book... Not exactly my kind of read but I like it.**

**velvetkeys: What is it?**

**bellamarie: It's called Twilight.**

**velvetkeys: NO! Not you too. My sister cornered me to rave about that book last night. She thinks Emma and William are the perfect couple… well second in line to her and Jasper of course.**

**bellamarie: They're a fictional couple and they're not the perfect couple per say. William seems to hate Emma at first but really it's because her blood is so strong to him so he has to resist her. Eventually they get to know each other and fall in love. But of course William leaves her in New Moon and she finds comfort with her best friend, Caleb. **

**velvetkeys: It's a teenage soap opera with vampires and werewolves, and somehow it is on the best seller list. **

**bellamarie: Well I will admit I prefer the vampire human romance from True Blood. Sookie and Bill are a cute couple but Sookie and Eric… well that's just hot.**

**velvetkeys: True Blood… supernatural porn basically. **

**bellamarie: On the show maybe but the books are way better. You've seen it?**

**velvetkeys: Yeah, I use to watch it with Victoria… not my favorite show. The crude story lines and vulgar language are not my cup of tea.**

**bellamarie: I knew you would say that. You're always such a gentleman Edward.**

**velvetkeys: I told you, it's how I was raised. **

**bellamarie: I know. I know. I have a great respect for your chivalry. Not very many guys like you exist today.**

**velvetkeys: :) That's true sweetheart. Very true. **

I would never admit this to Edward but I absolutely loved his chivalry. Like I had told him, not very many guys like him exist today. I've observed that guys – the majority of guys here at the college - are looking for good time and quick fuck, and they don't even know what good manners mean.

When I dated Mike he would hold doors open for me and offer to carry my books but he was nowhere close to perfect like Edward.

**bellamarie: So, what are you up to?**

**velvetkeys: Talking to you sweetheart.**

**bellamarie: Yeah I know that but you got to be doing something else. Like I am playing a game of solitaire while we IM.**

**velvetkeys: Well I got a steak cooking on the stove.**

**bellamarie: :O You. Are. Cooking? Lol**

I was literally laughing out loud. Edward, cooking. During the time that I got to know Edward I learned that he is a horrible cook. He is so bad that he burns toast every time and can't even make a bowl of cereal taste good.

I tried teaching him how to make French toast through IM once. It did not work out so well. He over soaked the bread in the egg mixture and it fell apart in his hands before he could get it on the pan.

**velvetkeys: It was on sale at the grocery store. I couldn't resist. I figured I'd try it. All I have to do is flip it around a few times till it is brown.**

**bellamarie: And you have to make sure it is cooked. You can't eat steak raw, Edward.**

I was scolding him through IM which made me laugh even harder.

**velvetkeys: I like steak. I can't live of takeout and microwave food forever. I should learn to cook.**

**bellamarie: I'm surprised your mother did not teach you to cook when you were growing up.**

**velvetkeys: She tried to but I was more concerned with my piano. And when I got a real piano when I was ten I clung to it like a magnet. I love to play.**

**bellamarie: I would love to her you play the piano one day. Maybe you can even give me a lesson… of course I would teach you how to cook first. :)**

I tried playing the required instrument for my music class in middle school but I could not even get one note right. Musical instruments are not my forte.

**velvetkeys: I would love to play for you one day. Well maybe soon… we could meet?**

I was not even being serious when I threw my last statement out there. I guess I was just joking. Meeting, Edward. I can't even contemplate that. It is doubtful it will even happen. I am stuck here with college and work. He has his life in California. We have never even taking our conversation off of AIM.

Yet my conscience is just begging me to say: _"Yes! Yes, Edward lets meet."_

I decided to try and dodge his question.

**bellamarie: Meet? Haha. Very funny Edward. **

**velvetkeys: I'm not trying to be funny, Bella.**

He calls me sweetheart more than he does Bella. He is being serious when he calls me Bella. Very serious.

**bellamarie: I don't know what to say…**

_**velvetkeys is typing.**_

**bellamarie: I'm sorry, Edward. I got to go. Jessica just walked in and his giving me her usual grief. I'll talk to you later.**

I lied then signed off before Edward could get a reply in.

He was being serious and I was being honest when I said I did not know what to say. Edward makes my whole world better. He is the reason I even bother to smile anymore. Meeting him would probably be the greatest thing to ever happen to me but I don't know.

I've never seen a picture of him or heard his voice. The last time I met a complete stranger, things did not end well. But Edward is not a stranger. He doesn't feel like a stranger.

He could be some forty year old pervert but I know he's not. I know he's not because I feel it in my heart. But meeting him seems like such a huge step but I don't even know what the step is for.

I shut my laptop as Jessica entered the room and Mike Newton – the Mike I dated last year – trailed in behind her looking like a lost puppy dog.

"Hey Bella, do you know Mike?" He pointed her head to him and winked. She knows I know Mike. She knows I dated Mike. Stop playing dumb, Jessica.

"Yeah… Hi, Mike." I muttered and smiled at him. My smile was meant to be kind and welcoming – nothing else.

I don't even know how Jessica can bare to have Mike in our dorm room with the mess that it is. She still has not cleaned up the mess she made last night. It is embarrassing for me when people come to my room and it's a mess.

"Sup, Bella." He grinned at me. I internally rolled my eyes at that.

"Nothing much. What are you two up too?" I really did not care what they're up to; I'm just making conversation so we can avoid awkward silence.

"Mike and I are going to the movies but it is raining really hard out that I figured I would come back here and grab a coat." She started rummaging around in her closet for a coat while Mike kept grinning at me.

"You want to come with us, Bella?"

I was going to tell him no but Jessica beat me to it. An oversized designer purse flew out of the closet and hit Mike in the head. He groaned rubbing his head. Jessica popped out the closet with coat and she immediately started laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike. The purse just slipped out my hands." An innocent smile crept onto her face but when Mike turned away she glared at me.

"No thank you. I think I'm going to hang here. Might go to bed early tonight since I got work in the morning." I almost wanted to say yes to piss Jessica off but I would not put myself in the kind of fire. Sitting in a movie theatre with creepy n' clingy Mike while bitchy Jessica tries to hit on him. Not happening.

Hell I'd rather choke on my own throat than spend anymore time with Jessica than I already do.

"Maybe some other time then." Wait! Make that creepy, clingy, and clueless Mike. You'd think when I broke things off with him last year that he would get some kind of hint. Guess not.

"Or never," Jessica mumbled quietly. Mike did not hear her though which was no surprise.

"Okay, Mike. I'm ready to go!" Jessica secured her arm with Mike's and dragged him out of the door.

They're gone. _Finally_.

I opened my laptop back up and stared at the colorful abstracted background image on it as I contemplated getting back on AIM.

He probably does not even want to talk to me after I just left him like that. I did not even say a proper goodbye and did not let him give me one either.

A tear slipped through the corner of my eye.

I'm such a bitch. Just like my mom. He did not do anything to me and I just abruptly brushed him off. Even lied to him about Jessica but she did end up coming in the room but I still lied to him.

I should have said goodbye. He would have understood that I needed to leave. He probably would not believe me because it's not like I'm going anywhere for the night but still.

We always say goodbye to each other. He probably hates me now. I don't know what I'd do if he stops talking to me. I need him.

I clicked on the AIM icon and signed on as invisible. Edward was still online. He is the only person on my online list too. I have a small number of AIM buddies. Edward is the only person I frequently talk to on here.

I was surprised when an IM instantly popped up. It was from Edward.

_**IM sent ten minutes ago.**_

**velvetkeys: You don't have to say anything about it sweetheart. Just think about it maybe. I think it would be great if we could meet… and okay. We will talk later. Good night, Sweetheart.**

I realized I was overreacting when I thought he might be mad at me. In his IM he did not seem mad or upset. He seemed kind and caring; as usual. He even said we will talk later.

That's a good sign – a really good sign.

My anxiety disappeared and I smiled.

He even gave me a goodbye.

I contemplated switching from invisible back to online so I could apologize to Edward for leaving him like I did but I was stopped when my cell phone rang.

Not a lot of people know my number and I still don't get a lot of calls. Who could be calling?

_**Restricted.**_

I hesitantly answered. "Hello?"

"Bella!" The voice sounded terrified and scratchy. The voice of Renee, my mother. My customary thoughts of hanging up on her lounged in my head but whenever I hang up she just keeps calling back till I talk to her.

I'll just make up some excuse that I'm heading to a night class. She will never know and maybe she will leave me alone for the night.

Her next words made me drop my phone from my hand.

"Bella, I'm in jail!"

* * *

**I might have overdone it on the IM's in this chapter but Edward won't be in the next chapter so I wanted to get enough of him in. :)**


End file.
